Orthotic devices are used by podiatrists to correct various foot or arch alignment problems. Such problems may include post tibial tendonitis, plantar faciitis, pes planus, pronation, and supination. These conditions are normally treated with preformed orthotics made of a polymeric material and is sold in a variety of sizes and shapes. The podiatrist attempts to match one of those orthotic devices to the needs of the patient. Such is often difficult, and since mass production can only economically justify a minimum number of configurations, the ideal fit for the patent is often compromised.
As a result, orthotics are available which are custom fit for the patient. However, such are quite expensive and, in addition, throughout the treatment process, the needs of the patient may change requiring the frequent creation of new, expensive, custom fit devices. Such is particularly prevalent for infant or child patients whose condition may not necessarily change but who will outgrow custom made devices.
More recently, wedge-like devices have been developed which can be attached to the bottom of a foot orthotic shell. These wedges can be provided with a variety of angles and the podiatrist selects the appropriate wedge and attaches it to the shell. Then, if the patient's condition changes so as to warrant the use of a wedge having a different angle, the wedge can merely be changed. However, such a system does not account for the fact that some patients will need correction on the arch side of the foot, know as a medial condition, while other patients will need correction on the outside of the foot, known as a lateral correction. The prior art does not provide a system wherein wedges can be used interchangeably to selectively provide both lateral and medial correction.